1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat provided with a reclining apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle seats of such description typically have a seat cushion for a person to place their buttocks thereon, and a seat back for a person to rest their back thereagainst. The reclining apparatus is a device that makes it possible to adjust the angle by which the seat back is tilted with respect to the seat cushion.